


Tutoring without learning

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Harry and Draco are tutoring. If you can call it that





	Tutoring without learning

I do not own Harry Potter

"Potter, do you know that you are failing my class?" Snape asked Harry Potter after class.

"No, sir. I didn't know." Harry said to his potions teacher.

"Then you will have a tutor and hopefully that will improve your grade." Snape said.

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"I have asked Malfoy tutor you, and he has agreed." Snape said.

"Yes, sir." Harry said for the third time.

Time skip brought to you by I suck at writing and 'Tales from the Crypt' season 4

Harry and Draco met in the dungeon. They glared at each other, with loathe and something else. "Potter." Draco hissed.

"Malfoy." Harry spat.

"I hope you will learn something from having Malfoy teach you." Snape said before leaving.

"Now, Potter." Draco hissed. "You are going to do everything I say. Got that."

"Or what?" Harry challenged.

"You know that Snape is long gone, right?" Draco said in a more softer tone, to his boyfriend. Harry smiled.

"I know." They smashed their lips together. Moans bounced off the dungeon's walls.

"How long do we have until Snape comes back?" Draco asked his lover, panting from lack of air.

"About an hour." Harry answered, panting as well. Draco smirked with lust in his eyes.

"That's all that I need." Draco said, crushing their lips together, their hands moving to ever inch of each others bodies. Clothing was taken off and forgotten. And sounds of pain and pleasure moved around the room.

Snape's P.O.V

I walked back to see how Potter and Malfoy were doing. As I walked closer to the dungeon, I heard noises coming from the dungeon. Malfoy must be working Potter hard. (I'm sorry. I just, I just can't. Oh my Gosh. I need help) I open the door to the dungeon and saw, not tutoring, but Malfoy was on the deck, where Potter and Malfoy should be working, naked, if I might add, with Potter sitting on his lap with Potter's legs wrapped around Malfoy's waist, and he seemed to be moving in Malfoy's laps. Malfoy had his hands fully on Harry's bare rear. They didn't seem to know that I was here, they were to busy, eating each others faces.

"Oh merlin, Harry." Malfoy moaned. "I love it when you're inside of me." Ok, I've seen and heard more than enough.

"What is going on?" I said like I just came in. Potter and Malfoy turned and looked at me.

No one's P.O.V

Draco was positioned on the desk with Harry on top of him. They had their lips pressed together. They forgot about the homework and the time and the potion's teacher standing in the doorway. "What is going on?" Draco and Harry turned and saw Snape looking at them with a nosebleed. They started to climb off each other, but Snape stopped them. "I would appreciate it if you both stayed covered." Snape said. "50 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, each." Snape squeak out, then awkwardly walked out of the dungeon. Draco and Harry looked at each other then, continued their 'tutoring.'

The end


End file.
